Something about You
by xLovedxbutxLostx
Summary: Ryou's so called firends always ignored him. Until, they invite him swimming, then he meets Yugi's twin sister, Yumi. Will Yumi become more than a friend to Ryou? Read to find out


Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Yumi, and the random OC's that pop up during the story (Shadow, Ravyn, and basically any character that isn't in the show/manga.) So, with that being said on with the story! (A/N The chapter's maybe rolled into the story on the same page because I'm too lazy to start a new chapter on fan fic.)

Chapter 1

"Yumi! Come on, everyone's waiting!" A young boy, with multi colored hair called to his sibling, who was locked up in her bathroom.

"Give me a friggin' minute. I'm almost ready!" She yelled in response, as she finished applying her black eye liner. With a small sigh, she grabbed a towel, and threw it over her shoulders. "Kay! I'm ready!" She said, stepping out of her bathroom. Slowly she wandered to the door, and slipped her black Vans on. From her waist hung baggy camo pants, with chains hanging off the black studded belt that hardly served it purpose, and a black bikini top which exposed her well toned, pierced abdomen.

Yugi sighed, looking from her, to his friends. "Ok, then. Let's go." A boy, with blonde hair, chocolate hued optics and a clear Brooklyn accent, said.

Yumi looked at him. "It's good to see you to Joey." She said, with a sweatdrop, as her brother tossed her the keys. Yumi put her hand up, and caught them. "You're trusting me to drive?"

Yugi simply nodded. "Yup. Looks that way." He said, directing his amethyst colored orbs to a white haired albino boy with pale skin, and choclate colored eyes. "Oh, Yumi, this is Ryou. You were at dance class when he came over. Ryou, this is my twin sister, Yumi." He said, glancing over to his twin. Amethyst colored orbs, like her brothers, raven colored locks, with the slightest hint of red and blonde bangs was the girl's appearance.

Yumi shrugged, totally oblivious to the fact her brother was talking to her. "Cool." She said, realizing Yugi had introduced her to the albino boy in front of her. "Oh! Hi! Like he said, I'm Yumi. Nice ta meet ya!" She said, chuckling nervously. _Dang…he's cute._ She thought, rubbing the back of her head.

Ryou smiled, and nodded. "Nice to meet you as well." He said, a little caught off guard by this girl's…um, sudden reaction.

"Nice of you to join us Yumi." A girl with short brown hair, and sapphire hued optics scolded. Yumi growled, and stuck her pierced tongue out at the girl.

"Bite me, bitch." She simply said, walking out the door. Tea wasn't her favorite person in the world. Far from it, truth be told. A brown haired boy blinked his brown eyes, then shrugged.

"Whatever. I guess follow Yumi…" Tristan said, following after the girl. Yumi sighed, hoping into the red convertible. Everyone else followed.

Chapter 2

After doing her famous parking job, Yumi jumped out of car. "You gotta admit, the girl can park!" She praised herself, leaning against the side of the car. Yugi scoffed, as he got out of the car, and everyone else followed him to the entrance. All except Ryou, that is. Yumi looked at him, and smiled faintly.

Ryou smiled back, as he followed slowly, Yumi by his side. His gaze traveled to her abdomen, then her right ear, which was pierced four times. "If you don't mind me asking, how many piercing do you have?" He asked, examining the female next to him.

"10. 4 in each ear, one in my stomach, and the other one in my tongue. And, I got a tattoo on my lower back." She said, referring to the butterfly that peeked over the edge of her camo pants. After hearing this statement, Ryou blushed slightly, keeping his gaze on her face. Yumi chuckled slightly. "It's ok, I won't flip out if you take a quick glance."

"Uh. That's ok. I'll take your word for it." He said nervously, averting his gaze to the ground.

Yumi laughed softly. "I like you. You're defiantly not like other guys I've met. Or know currently…ahem." She cleared her throat, looking over at Tristan and Joey.

"And what about Duke?" He asked, paying his way in.

"Eh. He's not like that. He's more like my brother than anything. I know he's not perverted like Joey and Tristan are." She said, paying her way in as well.

Once Yumi entered the girls' locker room, she slipped off her pants, and was in her black and white board shorts. Keeping her shoes on, she shoved her extra clothing into the locker she and Serenity we sharing, and walked out to the pool area. She threw her towel down, slipped off her Vans, and jumped into the pool, splashing Tea, Joey, Tristan, Duke, and Yugi. She grinned, when they splashed her back. Soon, the boys were throwing around a football, while Yumi intercepted it.

"Nice catch. For a girl, I mean." Tristan complimented, taking the ball from her hands.

"For a girl!" Yumi exclaimed, tackling him. Soon he was under water, and he dragged Yumi with him. Yumi resurfaced, throwing the ball to Joey. She glanced over at Ryou, who was sitting by himself. Yumi sighed, shaking her head. "Yo!" She called. Startled, Ryou looked up from his book. "Yeah, you! Put down the book, and get in the pool!" She called, pushing her hair out of her face. Ryou smiled faintly then shook his head. "Fine! If you won't come over here, I'll come over there!" Yumi then pulled herself out of the pool, and walked over to Ryou.

"Good golly molly! It's cold!" She squealed, sitting down on her towel. Ryou smiled at her, closing his book. Out of nowhere, Yumi's stomach started to growl. She smiled, then put her hand over her piercing. "Something tells me it's time to eat. Wanna split a large order of chili cheese fries with me?" Ryou simply shrugged. "I'll take that as a 'yes.'" She smiled, getting up.

Ryou smiled. _Wow. Someone's actually talking to me._ He thought, leaning back on his hands. Usually, when he came somewhere with Yugi or anyone from the group, he kinda got ignored, so, it was good to have someone talk to him. _And she's pretty, too… _He thought again, as she returned.

"Here ya go! Yum! I love chili cheese fries!" She smiled, taking one.Ryou smiled, taking one himself. Taking a drink of her pop, she released a huge burp. Soon after, she burst out laughing. "Oh god, I'm so sorry. That must impress you so much." She said, as she continued to laugh. Ryou smiled, and laughed a little himself. "Oh, I'm so sorry. It just I grew up with guys, and their habits grew on me." She admitted, as she stopped laughing, realizing she had gotten him to laugh. "Oh I got you to laugh! Boo ya man! I am so good." She smiled, looking at him.

Ryou shrugged. "Oh it's quite alright. I've heard worse from Joey and Tristan." He said, flicking his snowy white bangs out of his face.

Yumi smiled. "You're not from around here, are you? From your accent, I'm guessing your British, and you moved her from England?"

Ryou nodded. "Yeah. I moved to Domino about 6 years ago, when I was 10. And I'm guessing, you've lived here all your life."

"Yup. Born and raised. So, what's England like? I've always wanted to visit." She asked, lying on her stomach, and propping herself up on her elbows.

"Really? It's beautiful there. Especially in the springtime, when all the flowers bloom." He explained, taking another fry. Yumi nodded, as she continued to eat and listen. "It's so warm there in the summer."

"Wow, I bet you get an awesome view of the stars there. Well, at least a better view then we get here in Domino." Ryou nodded, smiling warmly at her.

_Wow. She's nothing at all like Yugi. She's the exact opposite of him. She's really cool. _He thought, looking up at the sapphire sky. Actually, Yumi was the first girl, besides Tea, who had talked to him. And she's possibly the only one he liked. She was nothing like Tea, either. Tea's perfect, quiet, and basically everything a girl should be. Whereas Yumi was loud, outgoing, dorky, and not the least bit perfect, and she defiantly wasn't afraid to speak her mind. That's what Ryou liked about her. She wasn't at all like any other girl; she was unique, in a good way.

Well, that's all I can write for now. Please review! Flames are welcome, and will be used to make marshmallows!


End file.
